Sun in The Night
by notgraybutfade
Summary: Wonwoo tidak mengerti mengapa Mingyu tidak membunuhnya saja. Meanie, Mingyu x Wonwoo. Incest; slight smut.
1. Chapter 1

Meanie; Wonwoo x Mingyu

Warns: non-explicit smut; incest.

* * *

Wonwoo sadar ia telah kehilangan adiknya, bukan secara fisikal, karena saat ini adiknya ada bersamanya.

Ini bukan adiknya, Mingyu, yang menggerutu _non-stop_ karena edisi terbaru _manga_ favoritnya sudah terbit tapi uang saku mingguannya habis karena kebanyakan membeli _bubble tea._ Sampai akhirnya Wonwoo lelah dengan celotehan adiknya dan melemparkan dompetnya untuk diambil isinya oleh sang adik. Mingyu akan langsung melesat ke toko buku yang berjarak 3 blok dari rumahnya setelah mengusak rambut hitam legam kakaknya lalu berteriak " _lunch on me next monday!"_.

Mingyu juga tidak pernah lagi memintanya untuk memakan pinggiran roti yang sedikit lebih keras yang tidak ia makan. Wonwoo sering tidak menghiraukannya dan menyuruhnya untuk membuangnya saja tetapi Mingyu akan memarahi balik dirinya. Membuang makanan tidak baik, banyak orang di belahan bumi lain yang tidak bisa makan dengan baik, katanya. Akhirnya ia akan menuangkan susu coklat kesukaannya ke dalam gelas biru laut favoritnya dan menyelupkan roti – roti itu, yang kemudian di lahapnya, sambil menutup hidung dan menampilkan wajah aneh. Wonwoo ingin mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera ponselnya untuk dijadikan _black card_ tetapi seakan membaca pikirannya, Mingyu akan merebut ponselnya terlebih dahulu, masih berusaha menelan makanan di mulutnya. Setelah itu Mingyu akan kembali mengoceh tentang hukum pencemaran nama baik.

Mingyu juga tidak pernah lagi mengendap – endap masuk ke dalam selimutnya di tengah malam. Si adik akan melakukannya saat hujan lebat mulai turun di ikuti petir dan kilat yang menimbulkan objek diluar terpantul dan tercetak pada dinding kamar dalam bentuk bayangan. Bukan Mingyu yang takut dengan hal seperti itu, ia selalu membanggakan dirinya setidaknya beberapa kali dalam seminggu tentang hal ini. Melainkan kakaknya. Saat Wonwoo, yang menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan _earphone_ di kedua telinganya dan selimut menutupi penuh figurnya, merasa kasurnya berderik karena tambahan beban seseorang, ia akan menemukan Mingyu, dengan mata setengah terpejam dan rambut coklat kopinya berantakan mengarah ke setiap sudut. "kembalilah tidur, maaf aku tidak sadar hujan sudah turun daritadi." Gumamnya dengan suaranya yang merendah dua kali oktaf karena kantuk. Setelah itu, Mingyu, tanpa menunggu jawaban lelaki satunya, akan menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headboard_ dan memastikan dirinya tetap terjaga sampai Wonwoo benar – benar kembali tidur, dengan tangan sibuk memutar-mutar beberapa helaian rambut Wonwoo dengan jari telunjuknya. Esoknya, Wonwoo akan menemukan adiknya menempel dengan tubuhnya, wajah si adik tenggelam dalam ceruk lehernya dan kedua kaki yang menekuk kedinginan. Suhu kamarnya memang selalu 7 derajat lebih rendah daripada kamar Mingyu, tetapi Mingyu tidak peduli.

Tetapi ini tetap adiknya, Mingyu, dalam posisi yang familiar memeluknya dari belakang di atas ranjang milik Mingyu. Nafasnya yang teratur tanpa dengkuran sulit untuk tidak terdengar tepat di telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak nyaman, tubuhnya lengket karena berkeringat, suhu 38 celcius adiknya tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia akan berjengit merasakan nyeri dibagian tubuh belakangnya tiap kali lingkaran lengan besar adiknya merengkuh lebih kuat pinggangnya mendekat. Berusaha meminimalisir spasi diantara dua tubuh mereka, tanpa selembar kain pun menutupi tubuh mereka.

Wonwoo tidak mengerti mengapa Mingyu tidak membunuhnya saja.

* * *

 _Okay everyone. First short chapter up! Review for the faster update fufufufu ;)_

 _-well, review won't hurt-_

 _First meanie fic anyway_


	2. Chapter 2

Meanie; Wonwoo x Mingyu

Warns: non-explicit smut; incest; oocs;

Note: Aku liat reviews and thankful banget karena banyak yang expecting this but aku mau minta maaf sebelumnya karena writing style aku di chapter ini beda sama chapter 1 karena chapter sebelumnya itu cuma opening aja. Dan aku sengaja bikin pendek soalnya ceritanya lompat – lompat- aigoo aku ngga tau gimana jelasinnya but I like it this way. Is that okay? Big sorry :(

* * *

Siang hari setengah tahun lalu, pernyataan Mingyu membuat jari – jari Wonwoo, yang sibuk menekan keyboard di ponselnya untuk membalas pesan dari temannya, Seungcheol, terhenti. _Earphone_ yang hanya terpasang sebelah di lepasnya untuk memastikan suara _vocalist_ The Script tidak mengganggu pendengarannya.

"kau…..apa?" Tanya Wonwoo, yang sebenarnya merasa tidak perlu menanyakan hal ini karena suara Mingyu cukup jelas.

Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang di sebelahnya. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya pada handuk di kepalanya, mengeringkan helaian coklat di kepalanya untuk menunda jawaban, sedikit tidak yakin apa ia akan menceritakannya pada kakaknya.

"Ming?" panggil Wonwoo, menggunakan panggilan kesayangan yang masih di tujukan pada Mingyu walaupun yang di panggil sudah berada di akhir tahun sekolah menegah atasnya. Yah, Wonwoo tidak menemukan alasan untuk berhenti melakukannya.

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya hampir 90 derajat menunduk ke bawah. Ia melampirkan handuk dari kepalanya ke lingkaran di lehernya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping Wonwoo, tetapi membelakanginya. Ia memilih untuk melemparkan pandangannya pada _frame_ foto ibunya yang berdiri di meja nakas di dalam kamar Wonwoo. Melihat itu, Mingyu menggigit bibirnya, menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya karena merasa gagal menjadi ' _anak laki – laki'_ ibunya yang sudah ada _di atas sana_.

"aku- ya sepertinya aku _gay. I don't know._ " Jawab Mingyu akhirnya.

Kedua mata Wonwoo menyipit, memperhatikan punggung adiknya yang _shirtless_ setelah mandi sepulang dari latihan basket mingguannya.

"sore ini, aku mencium Hansol di ruang loker basket. Aku- aku memang selalu menyukai wajahnya, terutama bibirnya, aku tak tahu. Aku melakukannya begitu saja. Aku tak menyadarinya sampai ia mendorongku sampai jatuh." Lanjut Mingyu, melarikan jari – jarinya menyisiri rambutnya yang belum kering.

Wonwoo meninggalkan ponselnya di samping tubuhnya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "mu-mungkin kau hanya bingung?" tanpa sadar, Wonwoo merespon dengan suara yang sangat rendah, "Kau pernah berpacaran dengan Joona beberapa bulan lalu, kan?"

Mingyu tidak bisa tidak memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat kakaknya, "ayolah, aku tidak se- _clueless_ itu! Kau harus berhenti melihatku seperti anak kecil, _like,_ aku sudah 17 tahun! Tentu saja aku bisa melihat _siapa_ aku!"

Wonwoo memang tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia sering memikirkan hal ini. Adiknya tumbuh menyaingi dirinya. Mingyu memang bukan anak yang sempurna dalam pelajaran di sekolahnya, tetapi dia melewatinya dengan baik daripada Wonwoo. Sifatnya yang mudah di ajak bicara juga membuat Mingyu terbiasa bersosialisasi dengan orang – orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya. Tubuh yang menjulang sempurna-yang lagi – lagi melewati Wonwoo- dan kulit _tan_ yang bukan hal umum di Korea, membuat Mingyu berbeda bahkan spesial. Karena hal – hal ini, banyak orang yang mengira Mingyu _lah_ kakak di antara mereka berdua.

"maaf." Sahut Wonwoo, menatap adiknya yang sedang menatapnya, sebelum melanjutkan, "jadi, kau menyukai Hansol?"

"entahlah," Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit – langit kamar Wonwoo, berusaha merepresentasi bentuk wajah Hansol di kepalanya. "atau hormon? aku tidak merasakan apa – apa, hanya saja, seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku menyukai wajahnya."

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya canggung, "lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mingyu sekali lagi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menujukannya pada kakaknya. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya, memperhatikan wajah kakaknya yang masih memandangnya. "kau? bagaimana?"

Wonwoo tanpa sadar mengedipkan matanya, "apa?"

Mingyu membenarkan posisi duduknya, menghadapkan wajahnya pada kakaknya sepenuhnya. Ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya yang tertutupi celana piyama hitamnya.

"kau? Apa kau _gay_?"

Refleks, Wonwoo memukul pucuk kepala Mingyu ringan. "kenapa kau malah menyerangku?" Tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi lurus walaupun bingung dengan pertanyaan adiknya.

Mingyu menghela nafas berlebihan, "tidak, hanya saja, aku tidak pernah melihatmu berhubungan dengan siapapun. Kenapa _sunbae_ dingin dan tampan ini tidak menemukan siapapun?" goda Mingyu, memainkan jarinya menggelitik dagu Wonwoo.

"hentikan, Ming." Balas Wonwoo menjauhkan tangan Mingyu dari dagunya.

"aku sering mendengar teman perempuanku membicarakanmu! Memujamu seakan – akan kau dewa, bahkan setelah kau lulus! Apa sampai di universitas pun kau tidak mempunyai teman perempuan? Kau masih _hanya_ berteman dengan Seungcheol itu?"

Mendengar penuturan sang adik tanpa jeda, kali ini Wonwoo yang menghela nafas dengan berlebihan. "dan bagaimana hal itu membuat aku _gay_?"

"karena Seungcheol _gay_!"

Mendengar kalimat pendek itu, dahi Wonwoo mengerut. "darimana kau tahu?"

"ha! Sudah kuduga!" Mingyu memukul sebelah kakinya sendiri, merasa menang. "Tentu saja aku tahu! Apa kau tidak melihat wajahnya?"

"tentu saja aku melihatnya!"

Mingyu melepaskan handuk dari lehernya, menaruhnya di samping tubuhnya. Berdebat dengan kakaknya memang selalu menguras tenaga. "bukan begitu! Maksudku, saat ia menatapmu! Ia seperti ingin _memakanmu. me-ma-kan-mu!_ Kau mengerti?"

Wonwoo membuang pandangan matanya yang sejak tadi mengarah pada Mingyu, "kau berlebihan. Sudahlah, lupakan." Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya asal. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik yang dibicarakan Mingyu.

"hei, aku ingin membantumu!"

" _kau_ yangharusnya dibantu! Fantasimu terlalu liar."

Mingyu mengerang, "bukan begitu!"

Wonwoo sekali lagi menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak untuk kembali membicarakan hal yang bahkan ia tidak pernah pikirkan sama sekali.

" _hyung_!"

Wonwoo yang tidak bergeming membuat Mingyu mengambil ponsel Wonwoo dari tangannya.

"Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu meletakkan –hampir melempar- ponsel Wonwoo ke meja nakas di samping ranjang Wonwoo. Ia meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo yang mencoba meraih ponselnya kembali.

"hentikan! ini bahkan tidak lucu untuk lelucon!" Wonwoo sedikit memohon, menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepasnya dari genggaman tangan Mingyu yang beberapa kali lebih kuat. Wonwoo tahu hal ini percuma. Ia tidak bisa melawan kekuatan ketua basket. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia berolahraga. Beberapa bulan lalu? Itu bahkan tidak bisa di hitung sebagai olahraga, ia terlalu lambat dan akhirnya menyerah di jarak 1 kilo dan akhirnya Mingyu menggendongnya di punggung sampai dirumah.

"tidak, dengarkan aku. Duduk dengan tenang." Balas Mingyu dengan raut muka serius yang hampir tidak pernah Wonwoo lihat.

"ini topik pribadi. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya!" kilah Wonwoo, masih menggeliat.

"karena ini pribadi, kau harus membicarakannya padaku! Siapa lagi orang baik yang bisa kau ajak bicara selain aku!" bela Mingyu.

Wonwoo berusaha memukul kepala Mingyu dengan tangannya yang berada di genggaman Mingyu. Tentu saja usahanya ini gagal.

Melihat Wonwoo yang tidak akan beralasan lagi, Mingyu mengangkat suaranya, sambil menghindari tangan Wonwoo dari kepalanya.

"apa kau tidak pernah merasa ingin mengangkat rok siswa di sekolah kita? Rok mereka sangat pendek di musim panas, kau tahu? Oh, atau memegang dada wanita? Kau pasti pernah melihat dada wanita kan?" lanjut Mingyu.

Mendengar kalimat Mingyu yang mesum membuat Wonwoo tidak nyaman, tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah –yang sangat transparan mengingat kulit putihnya-. Wonwoo sedikit heran karena Mingyu mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang serius dan biasa saja, tanpa kecanggungan sama sekali. Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya yang tidak terlalu berjarak jauh dengan Mingyu. Ia menutup kedua matanya, lagi – lagi menggelengkan kepalanya menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Tangannya masih sibuk bergerak – gerak tanpa hasil.

Melihat reaksi kakaknya, Mingyu berkedip kebingungan. Beberapa detik kemudian, otaknya mengingat sesuatu. "ya tuhan, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat _porn website_ di history _google_ -mu! Apa kau benar – benar tidak pernah menonton hal – hal seperti itu? Kau hampir 20 tahun _hyung!_ "

Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun, wajahnya masih menekuk. Tangannya berhenti bergerak, sedikit lelah dengan usahanya yang sia – sia.

Mingyu tersenyum miring sebelum melanjutkan _penelitiannya_. "baiklah, aku ganti _jalur_ nya."

Wonwoo menurunkan pundaknya yang sedikit kaku karena pertanyaan Mingyu sebelumnya. Merasa lega karena mengira Mingyu tidak akan melanjutkan topik aneh ini lagi.

"lalu, bagaimana saat kau melihatku?" lanjut si tinggi.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, pertanyaan Mingyu kali ini lebih ganjal dan membingungkan dari sebelumnya.

"ya, aku. Laki – laki. Wajahku tidak buruk. Tubuhku juga, ya- seksi _._ Bahkan teman – teman tim basketku mengatakan hal yang sama. Hm? Bagaimana?"

Mendengar pernyataan Mingyu yang penuh percaya diri, Wonwoo tanpa sadar melarikan matanya menelusuri fitur adiknya yang masih _shirtless_.

Matanya yang bulat menatap lurus padanya. Mata yang akan menyipit saat tertawa akan lelucon garingnya sendiri. Hidungnya yang besar dan mancung akan menusuk leher bagian belakangnya saat Mingyu tidur terlalu dekat dengannya. Bibirnya yang sangat kontras dengan miliknya yang tipis dan entah mengapa berwarna coklat. Wonwoo memang pernah melihat Mingyu beberapa kali merokok tapi hanya beberapa kali. Giginya- ya tuhan. Kenapa hanya bagian taringnya saja yang terlihat saat ini? (ya, beserta dua gigi bagian depannya juga yang terlihat manis, tapi bagian taringnya lebih berkesan untuknya) Rahang yang tajam dengan leher yang tebal dan panjang. Wonwoo bisa melihat beberapa utas urat di leher sang adik. Kedua pundaknya lebar, tubuh yang bidang dengan otot – otot yang tidak berlebihan. Perutnya bergaris, membentuk abs yang juga tidak berlebihan seperti pengangkat beban atau semacamnya. Dan semua hal itu terbalut oleh kulit coklat akibat kontak dengan matahari sore, bukan panas menyengat yang membakar. Pinggangnya-

Penelusuran Wonwoo terhenti saat ia terbanting kebelakang. Punggungnya membentur ranjang dengan kasar. Tangannya yang berada di atas kepalanya dicengkram kasar.

Wonwoo melihat Mingyu tiba – tiba muncul di pandangannya, lebih tepatnya di atas tubuhnya.

Kaki Mingyu menahan kedua paha Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang terkejut terdiam, memandang adiknya yang tepat di depannya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Mingyu berhembus, hangat menerpa bibirnya.

Mingyu tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, mata kucingnya memandang kakaknya. Ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan wajah kakaknya. Ya, kecuali mereka tidur bersama saat Wonwoo ketakutan di waktu malam saat hujan. Tapi biasanya lampu di matikan, tanpa cahaya kecuali dari sinar bulan dan lampu di luar, yang tidak membantu sedikitpun.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, Lampu di kamar Wonwoo terang, dan sangat memudahkannya. Mingyu tidak habis pikir, mungkin teman – teman perempuannya buta, karena fitur wajah Wonwoo _benar – benar_ seperti wanita. Bukan tampan seperti kebanyakan lelaki umumnya. Tentu saja Mingyu memang sadar, ia memperhatikan kakaknya setiap hari, tapi tidak dalam keadaan _sedekat ini_ atau _seperti ini._

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang kecoklatan, bola mata kakaknya berwarna hitam pekat. Melihatnya sedekat ini, dengan bola mata Wonwoo lurus menatap dirinya membuat Mingyu berkeringat.

Wonwoo yang menyadari posisi mereka yang ambigu membuang pandangannya, menghindari tatapan Mingyu yang terasa panas membakar matanya. Tangannya yang kurus kembali bergulat, berusaha melepaskan diri.

" _hyung_." Bisik Mingyu. Bibirnya berjarak tidak sampai 2 cm dari dagu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam, tangannya kembali tidak bergerak, merasakan nafas Mingyu lebih kuat menerpa wajahnya. Aroma pasta gigi _mint_ memperburuk imajinasi Wonwoo.

" _hyung,_ kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Kau terlalu-" Mingyu menelan gumpalan air di ujung tenggorokannya sebelum melanjutkan, "-terlalu lemah."

Tubuh Wonwoo tidak bergerak dalam kukungannya. Tubuh sang kakak yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya terasa lemah di bawah tubuhnya. Wonwoo yang sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari Mingyu tidak berarti apa – apa melawan pertahanan Mingyu.

"Laki – laki waras mana yang tidak ingin mendominasimu?" gumam sang adik.

Mata Wonwoo masih belum menemui adiknya. Bibirnya yang sejak tadi terekat akhirnya terbuka. "Ming-"

"bahkan aku. Ini- ini tidak benar, ya 'kan?" potong Mingyu, menggerakkan kepalanya, berusaha menangkap pandangan sang kakak untuk menatapnya.

Sang kakak akhirnya menatap adiknya. Mata sang adik sayu, kosong dan tidak fokus. Tapi pandangan adiknya tetap disana, bertemu dengannya. Jantungnya bergetar jauh lebih cepat daripada seharusnya. Wonwoo sedikit panik karena dada mereka bertumpu satu sama lain. Tentu saja Mingyu pasti bisa merasakannya. Tapi, Wonwoo juga merasakan pacuan jantung adiknya yang berirama tidak jauh sama.

Melihat mata sang kakak bergetar dalam penglihatannya, kesadaran Mingyu kembali pada situasi mereka saat ini.

Mingyu mencium pipi kanan Wonwoo yang masih dihiasi warna merah samar dan segera melepaskan kontak tubuhnya dari kakak dibawahnya. Ia menuruni ranjang Wonwoo dan tersenyum, melihat kakaknya yang mengikuti tiap pergerakan tubuhnya, kebingungan.

Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu kamar Wonwoo dan membukanya.

Ia menyisakan celah dari pintu, menatap Wonwoo, dan kembali tersenyum miring " _good night!_ " sebelum kemudian menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Menyisakan Wonwoo yang tidak dapat tidur sepanjang malam.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanie; Wonwoo x Mingyu

Warns: non-explicit smut; incest;

Note: sorry for mistakes, typos, and oocs.

.

.

Awalnya, semua mulai berjalan kembali normal. Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak menjadi kakak yang canggung, dan di sisi lain, Mingyu mencoba untuk menjaga sikapnya untuk lebih 'sopan' terhadap kakaknya.

Mingyu memilih diam dan tidak membahas _pergumulan_ canggung beberapa waktu lalu. Sejak kejadian itu, Wonwoo menyadari adiknya lebih sering memakan waktunya dirumah -lebih tepatnya di kamar Wonwoo- selain di sekolah, latihan ekstrakulikulernya dan beberapa sesi _hang out_ dengan teman – temannya.

Wonwoo akan gila – gilaan berkutat dengan _project –_ _project_ kuliahnya sepanjang minggu dengan Mingyu yang selalu ada di sampingnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang sambil berusaha memecahkan permainan kubiknya atau melarikan matanya pada komik - komiknya. Mingyu akan bertanya beberapa kali apakah Wonwoo membutuhkan bantuannya atau tidak, yang pada akhirnya, usakan di pucuk kepala serta gelengan kecil selalu akan diterima sang adik. Seperti mesin otomatis yang telah ditekan tombolnya, Mingyu akan berlari menuju dapur untuk membawa beberapa buah _strawberry_ dan melumurinya dengan coklat yang di cairkan favorit kakaknya atau melesat ke _supermarket_ dengan sepedanya untuk membeli beberapa bungkus keripik kentang.

Tanpa secara verbal, Wonwoo mengerti, adiknya berusaha meminta maaf dengan perilakunya. Walaupun Mingyu dengan _awkward_ -nya sering tidak menatap Wonwoo tepat di mata, Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengasihani adiknya. _Well, isn't he cute?_

Sampai suatu hari, sebagai gantinya, Wonwoo mengetuk kamar Mingyu dan menawari cemilan yang sengaja ia beli berlebihan dari nafsunya. Melihat deklarasi permintaan maafnya diam – diam diterima, Mingyu tidak takut lagi untuk mengajak _movie marathon_ kakaknya di jum'at malam. Pada akhirnya, keduanya tertidur di sofa ruang tengah, dengan kedua kepala beradu satu sama lain, sampai sang ayah dari kakak adik itu membangunkan mereka untuk pindah ke kamar mereka masing – masing. Mingyu, yang tidak mau repot pergi ke kamarnya, berjalan sempoyongan dan berakhir di ranjang sang kakak, diikuti si pemilik asli ranjang di sebelahnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It's inevitable everything that's good comes to an end_

Wonwoo memang tidak asing dengan istilah tersebut –tumpukan novel di pojok kamarnya akhirnya menunjukkan kegunaannya- tapi ia tidak menyangka ia akan merasakannya-

-merasakannya dalam skala yang sangat, amat, drastis.

Tepat sudah 2 minggu Wonwoo menjalani kerja sambilannya di café milik istri Tuan Goo, teman pengacara ayahnya yang berada satu departemen dengannya. Karena _shift_ malam yang menjadi jatahnya berakhir pukul 11 malam, ia selalu di jemput oleh Mingyu di halte yang berjarak 15 menit berjalan kaki dari rumahnya. Si kakak, dengan harga diri yang menjulang selalu menolak Mingyu. Tetapi memang dasarnya Mingyu adalah pembangkang, ia tidak peduli _ba-bi-bu_ kakaknya dan akan tiba lima menit sebelum kakaknya turun dari bis, satu mantel tebal tersampir di pundaknya.

Saat itu, di suatu malam, Wonwoo yang baru saja menyelesaikan _shift_ nya seperti biasa, dengan membalik _sign_ ' _open'_ menjadi ' _closed'_ , menerima pesan singkat dari Mingyu.

 _Nu, maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu malam ini! kau tau, tiga hari lagi pertandingan final! Aku tidak bisa menghentikan latihan sekarang karena teman – temanku sedang berapi k k k. okay, jangan khawatirkan aku! Aku akan menginap di rumah Seungkwan karena setelah ini kami akan ke kedai bingsoo dekat rumahnya. Pastikan kau—_

Wonwoo tidak membaca sisa pesan singkat _yang tidak bisa di bilang singkat_ tersebut karena dari awalannya, itu pasti celotehan Mingyu agar ia pulang selamat dan _blablabla._

Setibanya Wonwoo di halte terakhir, hujaman air dari langit menyambutnya, membasahi bagian atap rambut hitam legamnya. Dari kumpulan genangan di jalanan, yang memantulkan lampu – lampu dan _plang_ nama toko – toko di pinggir jalan, Wonwoo bisa menebak bahwa hujan sudah lama turun.

 _Konyol, ini hujan lokal,_ gumamnya.

Ia berdecak kesal karena payung plastik yang biasanya di jual di halte, seharga _15_ _00 won_ , sudah kosong di tempatnya. Tubuhnya yang tanpa jaket –hanya cardigan silver besi tipis- membuatnya sulit untuk tidak mengumpat kecil. Niatnya untuk menerobos hujan ia urungkan. Cipratan hujan yang memantul dan akhirnya mengenainya saja sudah cukup membuat tubuh kurusnya menggigil. Ada presentasi yang harus ia lakukan besok pagi dan flu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk menghindarinya.

Tanpa diduga, sang ayah menelponnya karena si sulung pulang telat dari biasanya. Wonwoo, dengan gigi bergemeletuk, beralasan ia tidak bisa menerobos hujan dan berjanji untuk segera pulang saat hujannya mereda. Sang ayah yang tidak bisa meredam kekhawatirannya, melepaskan matanya dari berkas – berkas kasus -yang sedang ia cek kembali sebelum tidur- lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mantelnya untuk menyusul Wonwoo. Awalnya Wonwoo menolak karena ia baik – baik saja dan bisa menunggu sebentar lagi tapi sikap keras kepala ayahnya membuat Wonwoo kalah.

Wonwoo berharap, saat itu ia bisa menang, menahan ayahnya lebih keras.

.

.

Wonwoo hanya menangis sekali.

Saat ayahnya tergeletak di lantai _convenience store_ , dengan pisau menancap di perutnya. Wonwoo tidak menangis. Ia hanya menekan nomor _ambulance_ di ponselnya dan menghubungi Mingyu, dengan jari yang bergetar hebat. Matanya mengabur dan panas akibat air mata yang tidak meluncur dari matanya. Ia bisa mendengar orang di belakang meja kasir berteriak " _sial! Sial! Rampok itu menusuk seseorang! Ya tuhan!"_ tapi Wonwoo tidak memunculkan reaksi apapun. Tidak mempercayai kesaksian matanya sendiri. Jari – jarinya yang kurus ragu – ragu memegang gagang pisau yang menancap di tubuh gempal ayahnya, gatal ingin mencabut benda sialan yang membuat ayahnya terbatuk – batuk dengan mata yang hampir tertutup. Tapi ia urungkan karena takut sayatan yang bisa saja dihasilkan apabila ia mencabut pisaunya akan menambah derita ayahnya. Wonwoo memindahkan tangannya untuk meremas mantel hijau tua ayahnya dan berbisik parau, memohon ayahnya untuk membuka matanya yang pada akhirnya tertutup seakan menyerah.

Di pemakamanlah, air mata Wonwoo tumpah, mengalir dari matanya yang memerah, kehilangan warna aslinya. Si sulung sadar bahwa ia akan meninggalkan satu lagi anggota keluarganya disana. Seungcheol berada di sampingnya, membuat kepalanya menyandar di pundaknya. Tangan besar temannya mengusap ujung kepalanya dan sesekali membantunya membersihkan wajahnya dari jejak air mata.

Wonwoo melihat Mingyu dari sudut matanya. Ia menolak berbicara dengan sang kakak setelah ayahnya dipastikan _tiada_ setelah _koma_ dua setengah jam. Si adik tidak menangis. Matanya berkilat dan menusuk, memperhatikan proses penguburan peti mayat ayahnya. Teman – temannya yang memeluk dan sekedar menepuk pundaknya untuk menenangkan Mingyu tidak ditepisnya, tapi tidak juga menimbulkan respon. Bahkan Hansol, yang meremas pundak Mingyu dan sedikit menangis di sisinya tidak membuat Mingyu menoleh sedikitpun.

Mingyu seperti ikut mati menyusul ayahnya.

Wonwoo, sekali lagi, tidak tahan panas, dan suhu kamar Mingyu selalu di _set_ 7 derajat lebih tinggi dari kamarnya.

Tetapi, Wonwoo disana, bergerak mendekati adiknya setelah akhirnya tidak tahan berdiam tanpa komunikasi dengan Mingyu selama lima hari setelah pemakaman. Ia terus menatap tubuh terbaring adik besarnya yang tidak menatapnya. Kedua mata Mingyu yang biasanya nakal berbentuk sabit kini polos tidak ikhlas terarah ke jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai. Sinar bulan redup – redup masuk membiasi ruangan yang sesak akan matinya bunyi dalam bentuk apapun.

"Ming?" panggil Wonwoo, mulai berani mengusap tengkuk adiknya yang membelakanginya.

Mingyu tak bergeming.

"Maafkan aku, apa tidak bisa?"

Mingyu menutup matanya menyerap sentuhan jari kakaknya kedalam pori – pori kulitnya, tetap tak mau bicara.

"Aku- aku seharusnya," Wonwoo menghela nafas kasar dari mulutnya, "aku seharusnya tidak mengajak ayah untuk membeli minuman- a- aku tidak tahu."

Jemari Wonwoo turun ke pundak Mingyu yang terbalut kaos rumahannya yang longgar, ringan menekan tiga jarinya bergantian disana.

"kau sedih, aku tahu, Ming. Aku juga sama, mengalami yang sama sepertimu. Ini berat untukku, ditolak keberadaannya olehmu. Kau bahkan tak mau menatapku."

Wonwoo menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Mingyu, melepaskan kontak tangannya dari pudak Mingyu. "menghadap sini, ming. Lihat a-"

"kalau sudah begini lalu bagaimana?" Mingyu memutuskan untuk memotong kalimat kakaknya. Mendudukkan tubuh tingginya menyamai kakaknya. Ia menatap lurus mata sang kakak, dengan jarak tubuh dua jengkal tangan orang dewasa.

Wonwoo bungkam. Tak menyangka adiknya akan bergerak sejauh ini, Wonwoo memutus tali antara kedua pasang matanya dengan Mingyu, menunduk dalam tak berani mengangkat wajahnya, seakan sedang di hukum habis – habisan dengan netra coklat sang adik.

Mingyu melihat bibir kakaknya bergetar menahan tangis dengan dua tangan terkepal dengan kuku menancap permukaan tangannya. Mingyu memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"kau tak berhak melakukan ini, Wonwoo." Wonwoo sedikit tersentak, mendengar namanya dibunyikan oleh mulut Mingyu tanpa embel _hyung_.

"apa-"

Mingyu tersenyum mengejek, kontras dengan matanya yang memerah menatap sendu kakaknya yang bergetar dibawah kukungan matanya. "bagaimana ini, Wonwoo?"

"bagaimana ini, kau bukan kakakku, Wonwoo. Bukan kakak kandungku."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Mingyu dengan keraguan tercetak jelas di wajahnya- ragu dengan apa yang baru saja adiknya katakan.

"ming-"

"kau adalah anak adik ayah -ayahku, Wonwoo. Kau bermarga Jeon. Diangkat anak oleh ayah dan ibu karena paman- ayahmu-" Mingyu membuang wajahnya, tak menatap Wonwoo yang sedang memberikan seluruh atensinya pada wajahnya tanpa bernafas, "ayahmu meninggal karena penyakit- aku tak yakin apa. Juga bibi, adik ayahku, meninggal saat melahirkanmu."

Wonwoo tidak yakin, ia merasa air matanya sudah tumpah menjejaki wajahnya tapi ia merasa masih banyak yang tersisa dan malah memenuhi paru – parunya- ia merasa sulit bernafas.

"kau bohong- ming-"

" _fuck,"_ Mingyu meremas lapisan kasurnya, menggeram dengan gigi bergemeletuk, _"_ tentu saja tidak. Kau saja- kau pembawa sial atau apa?"

Bukan pedang lagi, kalimat Mingyu melesat cepat seperti panah dengan racun mematikan sedunia, merobek kantung kejiwaannya. Wonwoo menangis hampir mengerang.

Tangan Mingyu bergerak, mencengkram belakang rambut kakaknya. "diam! kau tak berhak menangis saat ini- bukan kau yang berhak." Air mata mulai jatuh menggenang di tulang pipi Mingyu, tetapi suaranya tidak bergetar sama sekali.

Wonwoo berteriak, menghilangkan ciri suara beratnya. Menggapai tangan Mingyu yang menarik rambut belakangnya. "Mingyu! Ming-"

Mingyu mendorong kakaknya menabrak ranjang dengan kasar. Ujung kepala Wonwoo hampir menggantung kehilangan pijakan ranjang. Wonwoo tersedak tangisannya sendiri dan diperburuk oleh Mingyu yang mencengkram mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, seakan kau peduli. Masalahnya ada padamu, Wonwoo- Jeon Wonwoo."

Mata sipit Wonwoo memudar, tak sanggup memandang wajah Mingyu tepat di depannya. Pandangannya mengabur karena air matanya sendiri yang alih – alih mereda tetapi makin menggelapkan matanya, merasa tak percaya namanya disandingkan dengan marga yang asing tak pernah tersebut bersamaan dengan namanya.

Tangan kurus Wonwoo terangkat mencengkram tengkuk dan rambut Mingyu, menyisakan garis – garis kecil kemerahan akibat kukunya yang menancap di kulit Mingyu yang berkeringat. Ingin menjauhkan Mingyu yang menekan tubuhnya jauh ke ranjang dan menyakitinya secara fisikal dan abstrak, tetapi tenaganya kian hilang dan akhirnya mati saat Mingyu mencium kasar bibirnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah dengan gigi taring yang dulu adalah favoritnya.

Wonwoo mengerang kembali, pedih di bibir dan matanya. Wajahnya basah karena keringat juga air mata yang kehilangan jalur asalnya dan ditambah air liur Mingyu yang turun di rahangnya. Bibir Mingyu panas, menyentuh permukaan kulit putihnya yang dingin karena tegang dan gugup luar biasa. Badannya terangkat menempel pada tubuh Mingyu yang panas berada di atasnya. Kakinya lemas menendang kaki Mingyu yang merasa tak terganggu sama sekali dan terus saja menelusuri tubuh ramping kakaknya.

Mingyu menggigit disana – sini seperti ingin menguliti kulit Wonwoo, menancapkan gigi tajam kebanggannya melukai Wonwoo. Kedua tangan Wonwoo ia biarkan menancap kasar ditubuhnya, menambah rasa gila akan situasi ingin menghancurkan kakaknya berkeping – keping sampai habis tanpa daya. Bagian bawah perutnya bergejolak panas, tenggorokannya serak akan keinginan mendominasi lelaki di bawahnnya yang sedari ia tahan.

"Mingyu- bukan- jangan ini- _ah_ "

Mingyu menggigit perut samping Wonwoo yang telah kehilangan balutannya yang sudah dirobek dan tercecer di bawah ranjang. "ssh, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo makin menangis, bukan karena perlakuan adiknya yang kasar saat itu, tetapi karena ia sadar bahwa ia kehilangan marga _Kim_ yang pernah sama dengan adiknya- _ah_ Mingyu bukan adiknya lagi.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Specially dedicated to Caessonia and you all, the readers. Thank you, without you all, I won't continue this story-

I know, kalian ada yang marah – marah karena ini gak di lanjut – lanjut. Tadinya ini mau discontinued, tapi karena dorongan sana sini aku akan lanjut ini sampai habis. Maafkan aku, tak bermaksud menggantung atau apapun. College life choking me right idk T T


	4. Chapter 4

Meanie; Wonwoo x Mingyu

Warns: non-explicit smut; incest; oocs

* * *

Seperti disentil tiba – tiba, Wonwoo terbangun begitu saja. Peluh secara tidak menyenangkan melengket di kulitnya, membuat helaian rambutnya ikut – ikutan menempel pada keningnya. Kepala belakangnya berat, memutar pandangan matanya tak fokus. Kakinya hampir mati, linu menjalar dari bagian belakang tubuhnya yang menyentuh ranjang meresahkan.

Wonwoo termenung, mengeluh dalam hati merasakan tiap inci tubuhnya yang lemas, menyandarkan sisi keningnya pada lengan kekar yang terselip menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya. '

 _Mingyu._

Si kakak tersentak, hampir menoleh menghadap lelaki di belakangnya seandainya ia tidak sekali lagi berjengit, nyeri kembali menyetrum bagian bawah tubuhnya karena pergerakan tiba - tiba. Ia kembali mengerang, mengetuk belakang kepalanya sedikit keras pada lengan yang tadi menjadi sandarannya.

"sakit?" suara berat berintonasi lemah mengagetkan Wonwoo, yang reflek melepas gigitannya pada bibirnya sendiri menahan erangan sakit yang sudah ada diujung lidah.

"jelas saja-" dengung Mingyu, membawa tubuh sang kakak lebih mendekat padanya tak berjarak- punggung berkeringat Wonwoo menabrak ringan tubuh bagian depan Mingyu yang hanya _topless,_ berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang masih polos tanpa _material._ "-aku tak _mempersiapkan_ -mu." lanjut Mingyu, kekehan terselip dalam kalimatnya, menganggap kecerobohan yang disengajanya itu menarik.

Sang adik menciumi belakang leher kakaknya, sesekali menggigit dan menghirup wangi alami yang menguar dari tubuh Wonwoo, membuat yang diciumi bergerak gelisah _,_ mencakar tanpa kuku lengan Mingyu yang mengalung di pinggang rampingnya.

"diam, Wonwoo." Tegas Mingyu, menggigit kuping kanan Wonwoo, menggeram pelan disana karena pinggul Wonwoo yang menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. "- _fuck._ kau sudah berdarah dan pingsan. Aku _sih_ tak masalah. Kau ingin _lagi_?"

Yang lebih pendek membeku, merasa aliran darahnya membuncah pada jantungnya mengingat bayangan Mingyu yang terlintas sebelum ia pingsan tadi- Mingyu panas dan kasar luar biasa, memutus untaian otot Wonwoo hingga putus dan lemah dengan belaian dari tangannya yang kasar - kasar, membuatnya seakan pasrah membiarkan adiknya mencumbui sekujur tubuhnya yang hampir menyatu pada ranjang, tak berdaya dan siap _dimakan_ habis – habisan.

Mingyu tersenyum, membalik tubuh kakaknya untuk bertatap dengan miliknya, menyugar rambut Wonwoo dan mengusap air mata yang terbit di pelupuk mata sang kakak yang tidak menatapnya " _good boy_."

.

.

 _Wonwoo tidak mengerti mengapa Mingyu tidak membunuhnya saja._

Ia merasa seperti boneka yang tali pengendalinya dimainkan oleh Mingyu, menerima semua macam perlakuan adiknya dan mulutnya akan dibungkam oleh bibir sang adik ketika bibirnya akan mengucap protes tak mau.

Mingyu tidak _menidurinya_ tiap malam. Terkadang sang adik hanya akan memeluk wonwoo bersamanya untuk tidur setelah menciumi pundaknya. Tetapi, ada saatnya dimana mingyu akan amat lembut _membawa_ nya menyentuh titik seindah langit ke tujuh, se _lepas_ dijatuhkan dari ketinggian ribuan kilo, sepanas pusat bumi, menyengat kuasa tubuh wonwoo untuk patuh pada sang dominan. Mingyu akan menciumi _sayang_ sekujur tubuhnya, dari pangkal rambutnya sampai ujung jari kakinya, merapalkan embel _hyung_ di belakang namanya disela geraman sarat akan kepuasan,yang akan membuatnya _miris_ karena merasakan luapan tak wajar juga guratan merah timbul di pipi tirusnya, sekaligus mengingatkannya bahwa lelaki diatasnya _masih_ adiknya.

Tak jarang juga mingyu akan semena – mena tak punya hati, membenturkan wonwoo pada kepala ranjang dan menciuminya berantakan, bau alkohol menguar dari bibir tebalnya yang makin hari makin menghitam akibat rokok yang dihisapnya, menodai bibir ringkih wonwoo dengan saliva. Wonwoo akan berteriak sampai suaranya hilang, cengkraman tangan besar adiknya seakan menggenggam penuh tubuhnya celah, menghisap habis tenaganya tanpa sisa. Mingyu akan mendesahkan berulang kali namanya saat mencapai puncak tepat di telinganya, membuat wonwoo berdebat dalam pikirannya siapa sebenarnya lelaki diatasnya sebelum pingsan begitu saja.

Mingyu memutus wonwoo dari kontak dunia luar, melaporkannya pada pihak kampus bahwa kakaknya mengambil cuti untuk sementara waktu, menyita ponselnya sampai baterainya habis dan tak diisi kembali, juga mengunci semua pintu selagi ia pergi ke sekolah untuk menyelesaikan ujian sekolahnya untuk segera lulus.

Wonwoo tak tahu, ia ingin pergi tapi tak ingin pergi. Tiap kali adiknya memperlakukannya tidak adil ia akan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk keluar dari cengkraman sang adik yang terlelap disebelahnya, bagaimanapun caranya. Tetapi semua itu luntur, hilang begitu saja ketika mingyu menangis dalam tidurnya masih dalam pengaruh cairan alkohol, memanggil ibu ayahnya dan juga **namanya.** Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain membawa Mingyu tenggelam pada ceruk lehernya dan menyisir lembut rambutnya, menenangkan mingyu yang tak pernah mengigau sampai menangis.

.

.

.

Dua kaleng minuman dan sekaleng _cookies_ yang di letakkan di atas nampan hampir saja tergelincir dari kedua tangannya sebelum wonwoo mengontrol dirinya. Ia bergerak mundur untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding dapur.

Tadinya, Mingyu baru saja pulang dari sekolah membawa temannya yang tak wonwoo kenal, wonwoo merasa aneh karena ia menganggap mengenal semua teman adiknya.

Temannya bernama Jungkook, yang dengan manis dan canggungnya menunduk memperkenalkan dirinya pada wonwoo yang tadinya sedang duduk menonton televisi tanpa minat. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum pergi ke dapur atas permintaan mingyu untuk mengambilkan minuman untuknya dan temannya yang akan belajar bersama untuk ujian besok. Wonwoo segera melangkah meninggalkan keduanya di ruang tengah tanpa mempedulikan tangan mingyu yang bertengger pada pinggul temannya.

Merasa takut kehilangan kendali, wonwoo meletakkan nampan makanan tadi di atas meja makan, bergerak gelisah mendengar racauan gelisah tak karuan dari teman sang adik. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengintip _lagi_ apa yang dilakukan sang adik pada temannya, tapi, ia selalu kalah dengan rasa keingintahuannya.

Tangan besar mingyu bermain membentuk lingkaran tak teratur pada bokong temannya yang masih memakai seragam. Jungkook menggaruk kasar rambut kecoklatan mingyu, ingin melepaskan lidah mingyu yang menari pada lidahnya, tetapi tubuhnya bergerak kontras dengan niatnya. Sesekali, Jungkook memajukan tubuhnya agar menempel pada mingyu yang seragamnya sudah kusut.

"ka- kamar- Mingyu-" dengung jungkook sambil terengah – engah, yang tidak mendapat respon yang di harapkan dari mingyu. Alih – alih, mingyu memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir dan berpindah menghisap kasar telinga Jungkook yang tertindik anting perak berbentuk bulat, menghasilkan erangan lemah dari temannya.

Pandangan mata wonwoo tak bisa terlepas dari balik dinding melihat bagaimana _polos_ nya Jungkook tadi memperkenalkan dirinya, kini berubah menjadi _liar_ dihadapan mingyu _._ Matanya sedikit memanas dengan jantung yang bergetar porak - poranda, membayangkan bahwa _ia_ berada di posisi jungkook hampir tiap malam, tidak berdaya di bawah kendali mingyu. Hatinya mencelos, tak ingin melihat adiknya memperlakukan orang lain _sama_ seperti ia memperlakukannya, tapi tubuhnya tak bergerak, terus merekam tiap gerakan yang dilakukan mingyu dan temannya.

Wonwoo tersentak kaget saat netra gelap mingyu, yang tadinya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher jungkook yang masih berada di pangkuannya, menatap lurus padanya. Garis mata tajam yang tegas menggetarkan tubuh wonwoo yang berjarak beberapa meter, membuat kedua tungkai kakinya lemas dan akhirnya tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnnya yang ringan- wonwoo tergelincir, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan terduduk begitu saja, masih dengan mata yang terkoneksi dengan milik mingyu.

Sang kakak melihat mingyu mengecup telinga lelaki diatasnya setelah memutus pandangannya dengan wonwoo. Ia menggangkat Jungkook dan membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil melingkari pinggangnya dengan kakinya. Keduanya menaiki tangga- menuju kamar mingyu.

Debuman pintu yang tertutup membuat air mata wonwoo yang semula berkumpul pada pelupuk matanya menyerah untuk turun, membuat basah permukaan pipinya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 _o-okay. This is it._

 _ **Keep reviewing, please**_? Itu menyulut keinginanku untuk cepat – cepat meneruskan cerita ini. gasabar sih mau ke _climax_ ceritanya. Tadinya ini mau lebih panjang tapi gak kuat. Adegan – adegan diatas nyiksa jiwaku. Kenapa _expert smut reader_ kayak aku malah gemeteran kalo nulis sendiri /ngeng.

Oh btw, mingyu/jungkook itu _wildest dream_ aku banget. Tolong jangan bash ya. Tetep meanie kok. Ea.

Ah ya. Demi apa kayanya tlist twitter aku banyak yang deact, gak seramai dulu. maklum sih pasti udah pada besar/? dan gak ada waktu buat _fangirling_. Maklum sih, umur mereka setara sama aku, 96-line yang pada sibuk kuliah. Lol terus aku apa deh masih begini – gini saja.

Yah intinya, ayo follow-follow-an di twitter! Uname ku **sixteenthbars.** Hehehheheh. Bhay.


	5. Chapter 5

Wonwoo menahan tangisannya dengan menggigiti lengannya, terpekur seperti orang bodoh di samping meja makan. Tubuhnya seperti terkena hipotermia, menelungkup sembari menutup akses suara yang masuk ketelinganya. Hatinya melejit sakit mendengar racauan asing yang ia anggap sebagai suara teman adiknya, Jungkook, yang meraung - raungkan nama adiknya dengan keras dan transparan, seperti tidak terhalang pintu kamar Mingyu. Wonwoo berulang kali memukul kepalanya untuk berhenti membayangkan apa yang adiknya lakukan bersama temannya, meredam bayangan yang **bukan** sekedar fantasi bahwa dia yang biasanya _meraungkan_ nama Mingyu di ruangan redup itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook membangunkan Wonwoo yang tertidur kelelahan di atas lantai, menepuk ringan bahu lelaki yang lebih kurus darinya. Yang ditepuk terbangun dengan mata dan hidung merah, menatap Jungkook yang berbalut seragam putih sekolah kusut hampir terkoyak dan berkancing rusak. Kaki bersih bak porselen tertutup dengan _boxer_ milik Mingyu yang membungkus percuma bercak merah menyala - nyala melekat hampir disekujur pahanya.

"H- hyung? Kenapa tidur disini?" Lelaki berpipi gembul duduk bersimpuh, menatap heran pada Wonwoo yang menumpu badan dengan sebelah siku tangannya.

Wonwoo mengedip berkali - kali, pikirannya mengawang karena bangun tidur, melihat linglung Jungkook di depannya.

Ditanggapi pasif, Jungkook menambahkan, "Hyu- hyung menangis? ma-matamu-"

Wonwoo mengerjap tiba - tiba, dengan kasar mengusap matanya. "Tidak- tidak. Tentu saja tidak." yang kurus berdiri, membersihkan kaus dan celananya reflek. Ia mengoles senyum kecil melihat Jungkook beraut ragu sambil berusaha berdiri dengan kakinya.

Teman adiknya menggigit bibirnya dan menggangguk kecil. "Ah- maaf. Aku dan Mingyu- aku minta maaf. Ka- kami membuatmu _tak nyaman_." ujarnya dengan pipi merona hebat, kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Wonwoo mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang masih menunduk. "anak remaja-" lalu terus mengangguk seperti _robot_ rusak, "ya- tidak apa - apa, tidak apa - apa."

Jungkook, yang masih menunduk, melirik pada lelaki yang lebih tua. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya. Merasa suasana kaku sedikit _melentur,_ Jungkook meneruskan _niat_ awalnya mencari Wonwoo.

"Hyung," yang lebih muda membasahi bibirnya yang kering sebelum melanjutkan, "a-ada obat oles atau semacamnya? Juga semangkuk es?"

Alis tebal Wonwoo menukik, "ya, kurasa ada. Untuk apa?"

Jungkook menatap penuh Wonwoo, merasa tidak sopan karena terus - terusan menghindari tatapan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. "Itu-" bukan merona lagi, wajah Jungkook sudah merah padam kekanakan. "Aku- lecet."

Wonwoo mengerjap bingung sebelum mengerti _apa_ yang dibicarakan anak yang tergagap kikuk di depannya. "Oh-" Wonwoo meringis penuh _sarkastik_ yang ia _harap_ Jungkook tidak menyadarinya. _"_ Ya- Ada. Tunggu sebentar."

Wonwoo menghampiri lemari es dan kotak obat memenuhi permintaan Jungkook yang berdiri canggung disebelahnya.

"a-aku meminta Mingyu mengambilkannya, tapi ia _lelah_ dan menyuruhku meminta bantuan Hyung." cicit Jungkook, memperhatikan lengan Wonwoo dengan mata bulatnya yang menggapai obat berbentuk kemasan _gel_ di kotak obat. "Maaf merepotkan Hyung."

Wonwoo hanya memantri senyum kecilnya dan mengikuti Jungkook dengan pandangan saja saat Jungkook membungkuk berterimakasih dan berjalan tertatih memasuki toilet yang berada di dekat dapur dengan semangkuk es dan obat ditangannya.

Malam itu sampai tujuh hari selanjutnya, Mingyu bersikap seperti _semula;_ sikap yang pernah ia perlihatkan saat ayahnya baru saja meninggal; membiarkan Wonwoo untuk tidur dikamarnya sendiri, _kembali_ menghindarinya, membiarkan ia membuat makannya sendiri – tidak seperti sebelumnya saat Mingyu yang menyiapkannya dan membawa senampan makanan ke kamar untuk dimakan Wonwoo yang _babak belur_ tak bisa bergerak. Kecuali, Mingyu _masih_ mengekang kakaknya dengan membawa kunci rumah tiap kali ia pergi, takut – takut kakaknya melarikan diri.

Terkadang terlintas masalah konyol dipikiran Wonwoo bahwa ia _memang_ tak punya tujuan untuk _benar – benar_ melarikan diri.

.

.

.

Mingyu tak merasa terkejut _sama sekali;_ bahkan cenderung menantikan saat – saat ini-

-saat dimana Seungcheol mendatangi rumahnya, dengan tas melampir di pundaknya, celana _belel_ yang dirobek di lutut di sebelah kanan dipadu dengan kaos panjang biru pekat.

"oy!" sapanya dengan senyum lebar mengembangkan pipinya yang maskulin.

Mingyu yang menyambut tamunya dengan pakaian _amburadul_ dan kusut mencoba untuk menarik paksa bibirnya kesamping membentuk senyum. "oh- ya, hyung." Mingyu menggigiti bibir bawahnya ragu, "eum, masuk?"

Seungcheol mengangguk sebelum mengikuti Mingyu untuk masuk dan berjalan memasuki ruang tamu yang dihadapkan televisi yang mati, sedangkan Mingyu melangkah ke dapur dan mencari apapun untuk diberikan pada Seungcheol meski ia malas _setengah mati_.

"tak biasanya kau dirumah. Bolos?" ujar Seungcheol, hampir berteriak.

" _hah?_ "

"iya. Biasanya Wonwoo sendiri yang membuka pintu."

Mingyu yang sudah menduduki dirinya di sebelah Seungcheol _melongo_ , berusaha menginterpretasi deretan kalimat yang diucapkan lelaki _bulky_ disampingnya. Seungcheol yang tidak menyadarinya sibuk membuka minuman botolan dan menyiram tenggorokannya.

"oh- jadi benar kau bolos?"

Mingyu tersentak, "bukan- bukan begitu-" Mingyu menyisir rambutnya gugup, padahal ia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "- festival sekolah. Aku tidak pergi."

"oh, benar! Kau sudah lulus ya? _Chukkae!_ " Seungcheol menepuk ringan bahu _bocah_ yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"eum- iya, _gomawo hyung._ "Mingyu tersenyum _sekenanya,_ "oh, aku panggilkan Wonwoo hyung untuk turun."

" _okay."_

Mingyu yang menaiki tangga menahan tawanya sarkastik, menyadari selama ini _ia_ yang dibohongi.

Jelas- jelas ia selalu membawa kunci rumahnya untuk mencegah Wonwoo menyentuh pintu berbentuk **apapun** dirumahnya; bahkan saat tadi ia masih tertidur dan menyadari ada yang menekan _bel_ rumahnya, ia berusaha untuk bangun dan membukanya sendiri.

Tapi Wonwoo seakan membalikkan tubuhnya, menghianatinya **.**

Selama ini _kakaknya_ itu berhubungan dengan Seungcheol saat ia diluar. Apa Wonwoo menghafal jadwal perginya agar dengan rapi membohonginya dan membuatnya tak mencurigainya? berpura – pura polos seakan tidak melawan Mingyu sama sekali? Bermacam kemungkinan dan kebohongan yang bisa saja Wonwoo lakukan selama Ia tidak berada dirumah berkecamuk di kepalanya, menyulut perasaannya hingga panas karena emosi.

Tapi ada satu hal yang paling _berdenyut_ menggelisahkan di sudut kepala Mingyu, menantikan jawaban sebenarnya dari sang kakak-

-apabila Wonwoo bisa dengan leluasa membuka tutup pintu, mengapa ia tidak _kabur_ dari kekangannya- _dari_ Mingyu?

Mingyu membuka kasar pintu kamar Wonwoo, menampilkan sang kakak yang duduk di sisi ranjangnya, memainkan ujung kuku tangannya, wajahnya tertekuk, badan kurusnya berjengit mendengar suara pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Melihat itu, Mingyu hanya dapat mengambil satu kesimpulan: kakaknya itu tahu bahwa _ia_ ketahuan.

"Seungcheol dibawah, kau tahu?" Mingyu mendesis, tidak ingin _tamu_ di lantai bawah mengetahuinya.

Wonwoo, masih menunduk, mengangguk. Tidak menatap Mingyu yang menjulang di depan tubuhnya.

"ponsel- kau juga memakai ponsel tanpa seizinku?" tuntut Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kakak walaupun matanya hanya menangkap helaian rambut Wonwoo.

"ti- tidak, aku tidak memakainya. Kau masih memegangnya Ming-"

" _fuck._ Aku juga memegang kunci rumah!" kalimat itu tegas walaupun masih disuarakan dengan volume yang kecil, "bagaimana bisa- kau- _fuck._ "

"aku- aku memang punya kuncinya, kunci cadangan-" Wonwoo mengadahkan kepalanya, yang langsung saat itu juga ia sesali karena netranya langsung berpedar tertusuk oleh netra kecoklatan milik Mingyu.

"kita harus bicara-" Mingyu menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mengusapnya kasar, berusaha meredamkan amarahnya yang menggumpal dalam kepalanya yang hampir _pecah,_ "tidak sekarang- temui dia. Jangan bicara macam – macam."

Sekali lagi Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri untuk berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menggigiti bibirnya- menjadikan hal itu sebagai pelampiasannya akan ketakutannya pada Mingyu yang marah- yang selalu berakhir tidak baik untuknya.

Sebelum Wonwoo sampai pada pintu kamarnya, lengan Mingyu menarik pinggangnya dan melingkupinya. Wonwoo yang panik hampir berteriak sebelum Mingyu _menyampul_ bibirnya, mengecupi ringan bibir kakunya dengan bibirnya yang cerdik, menanggalkan kekhawatiran Wonwoo yang semula merangkap otaknya. Mingyu menciumnya dengan hati – hati tapi jauh dari kata mengecewakan- Mingyu selalu mengangkatnya _tinggi_ dengan cara ini.

Tangan sang adik berpindah, berjalan hingga sampai untuk menekan ringan kedua pipi Wonwoo, mengusapnya yang tadi basah.

Mingyu melepas tautan bibir dan tangannya, lalu menyisir rambut Wonwoo yang berantakan dengan jari – jari tebalnya sebelum berujar,

"pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Menutup pintu dengan punggung Jungkook mungkin salah satu tindakan salah yang dilakukan Mingyu karena setelah itu Jungkook memukul puncak kepalanya._

 _"_ _brengsek!" desis Jungkook tepat di telinga kiri Mingyu._

 _Mingyu reflek melepas pegangannya pada bokong Jungkook sehingga lelaki yang semula mengkaitkan kakinya dipinggangnya terjatuh menyentuh lantai._

 _"_ _kau! Idiot!" kutuk Jungkook, berusaha menggapai ujung kaki Mingyu yang terduduk dengan posisi sama di depannya. Mereka berdua terengah mengejar nafasnya._

 _"_ _kenapa kehabisan nafas begitu? Harusnya aku, kau berat!" Mingyu terkekeh melihat kaki Jungkook yang menendang lemah kakinya. "aku lebih hebat ya dari Taehyung?"_

 _"_ _fuck-" rutuk Jungkook menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan menutupi matanya, "kau- kenapa kau tadi menciumi telingaku! Antingku! Ah- aku harus mencucinya."_

 _"_ _maaf, terbawa suasana-" Mingyu mendekati Jungkook lalu duduk disebelahnya yang bersandar pada pintu. Ia memukul – mukul pintunya dari belakang, membuat Jungkook mengeryit melihat perbuatannya._

 _"_ _oh- ini agar terkesan ganas." Ujar Mingyu, masih memukul pintu dengan kepalan tangannya, agar kakaknya dibawah mengira bahwa_ _ **itu**_ _adalah perbuatannya dengan Jungkook._

 _"_ _ayo cepat!" bisik Mingyu pada lelaki disebelahnya yang masih mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya._

 _"_ _apa?" ketus Jungkook._

 _"_ _pura – pura mendesah, kencangkan suaramu." Tuntut Mingyu, menghentikan pukulannya pada pintu dan berdiri mencari remote pendingin ruangan._

 _Jungkook mengelus keningnya, mendesah lebih pada dirinya sendiri, "aku bingung kenapa aku mau melakukan ini."_

 _Mingyu mencibir sambil menurunkan suhu dikamarnya, "kau ingin aku meminta Taehyung melakukan ini?"_

 _Jungkook melotot, melempar Mingyu dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. "mesum! Mana mau Taehyung_ _dibawahmu_ _."_

 _"_ _dia manis, bisa saja." Mingyu menggedikan bahunya cuek, "sudah, cepat! Turuti saja!" yang lebih tinggi menendang – nendang ringan Jungkook._

 _Jungkook memelototi teman didepannya, lalu berusaha sebaik mungkin berpura – pura mendesah dan menyelipkan nama Mingyu beberapa kali. Mingyu menatap canggung dan menahan tawa melihat Jungkook melakukannya._

 _Setelah beberapa saat, mendengar Jungkook menyuarakannya berlebihan, Mingyu bergerak membungkam bibir Jungkook dengan tangannya. "cukup, kau berlebihan."_

 _"_ _okay, sekarang apa?" tukas Jungkook, mulai kesal dengan Mingyu yang terlalu menuntut._

 _Mingyu mengulum bibir bawahnya, "kau bisa membuat hickeys dengan make up, 'kan? Oh- atau kau punya? Bekas Taehyung?"_

 _"…_ _.Sialan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Okay. Tolong jangan pusing sama plotnya.

Wow- **Min Zucker** noticed me. aku baca semua _story_ mu tapi ga pernah review ya ampun- okay maafkan aku senpai.

Thank you for each of you, sincerely, really. The reviews push me to complete this story asap.

Love!


End file.
